Always the villain
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: "Always the villain, even If I'm not" Todo el mundo cree que Regina es mala, pero si se echa un vistazo su vida, uno descubre que quizas los villanos se hacen no nacen.


**Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time no me pertenece.**

**_Este fic participa en el reto "La otra cara de la moneda" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._**

* * *

><p>Una y otra vez la idea no dejaba de pasarle por la mente, no podía dejar de pensar en cuanto le había sido arrebatado a lo largo de su vida y de cuando había pagado por los actos inconscientes de aquellos que se hacían llamar "héroes" y que la habían clasificado como "villana".<p>

_Siempre soy la villana, aun cuando no lo soy._

Daba igual lo que intentase, daba igual si les ayudaba cuando se lo pedían o si intentaba ser una buena persona, seguía siendo la mala del cuento, Henry era el único que veía algo bueno en ella, él estaba seguro de que algún día seria una heroína.

No podía de dejar de pensar en cómo todo el mundo a su alrededor obtenía sus finales felices menos ella, pero era la historia de su vida, la historia de siempre, que se repetía una y otra vez desde que tenía memoria.

Desde que nació su vida fue planeada por gusto de su caprichosa y vengativa madre, la había planeado prácticamente desde el momento en que llegó al mundo. Había sido ella quien había escogido su nombre.

_Su nombre es Regina ya que algún día será reina._

Su madre siempre tuvo altas expectativas hacia ella pero ella jamás llegó a cumplirlas, bueno, quizás una vez lo logro y ni siquiera fue consciente de que estaba haciendo algo que su madre aprobaría.

De niña solía pensar que si hacia cuanto su madre deseaba ella la querría y se comportaría como el resto de madres con sus hijas, la pequeña Regina no deseaba creer que todas las madres ignoraban a sus hijas salvo en contadas ocasiones en que sus progresos educativos no salían como ellas deseaban.

Regina quería complacerla y que ella la quisiese como su padre la quería.

Pensar en su padre siempre la hacía sentirse sola y desamparada en el mundo, lo echaba terriblemente de menos, estaba segura de que su padre había sido la única persona que siempre la había querido hiciese lo que hiciese.

Recordaba que si bien su madre no solía estar del todo contenta con ella, su padre sí, lo recordaba animándola cuando algo no le salía bien, su padre había sido todo aquello que su madre no fue para ella, le leía cuentos antes de ir a dormir, le compraba regalos, su padre siempre tenía un momento para un abrazo, para un beso o para una palabra cariñosa.

Ella sabía que si pudo criar a Henry sin problemas más allá de los que una madre primeriza podía tener era gracias a él, porque él le enseñó cómo ser buena madre.

Pero incluso él tenía sus limitaciones, había veces en que su padre no podía controlar a su madre y esta conseguía herirla.

Aun así lo intentaba, tenía que ser buena hija.

El tiempo iba pasando y contra mas crecía Regina más presión ejercía Cora sobre ella, quería que aprendiese modales para ser una dama, quería que se dejase de tonterías como la equitación.

Oh su madre detestaba ese deporte con toda su alma, quizás por eso a Regina le gustaba tanto.

Bueno, quizás había algo más que le gustase en los caballos, o más bien, alguien.

Daniel, su primer amor pero por lo visto no el verdadero aunque ella lo creyese así por aquella época, solo era un criado que se encargaba de la limpieza del establo y del cuidado de los caballos, sabía que nunca le permitirían casarse con él, pero le amaba y hubiese ido hasta la fin de los tiempos por él.

Eran tiempos en los que ella creía en la posibilidad de que su final feliz existiese.

Y entonces conoció a la que sería la cruz de su existencia, la persona que le arrebataría siempre su felicidad.

Aquella tarde su madre le había pedido que estuviese lista para tomar el té con ella pero Regina había preferido ir antes a su lección de equitación con Daniel, aquel día él le comentó sobre pasar más tiempo juntos, pero ella sabía que eso no era posible, su madre estaba empezando a, muy a su pesar y desgana, un rico heredero con el que casarse y así ascender de posición social.

Pero la cadena de sucesos que hubo aquella tarde truncó todo deseo que Regina hubiese podido tener colocándola justo en la clase de situación que su madre ansiaba.

Mientras estaba con Daniel la hija del rey Leopoldo, Blancanieves, salía a montar a caballo cuando este se desbocó y comenzó a arrastrar a la niña por los campos sin control alguno, eso fue lo que Regina supo en aquel momento, que alguien estaba en peligro, no supo hasta años después que había sido su madre quien había asustado al animal sabiendo que su hija no dudaría en salvar a la pequeña y que el rey le estaría eternamente agradecido por ello.

Y así fue, Regina no dudo en salvar a la niña, tal y como su madre había predicho.

Rápidamente se olvido del incidente, no conocía a la jovencita que había salvado y esta ya le había dado las gracias y suponía que se encontraba sana y salva con su familia.

Pero un día apareció un hombre en palacio, era el rey Leopoldo, quien hacia un tiempo que había enviudado, el cual había ido expresamente a palacio para agradecerle que salvase a su hija y que viendo lo bien que la había tratado le hizo una proposición, que fuese su esposa.

Regina no supo que decir en esos instantes, no era lo que deseaba, ella quería casarse con Daniel no con un Rey que ni siquiera conocía, y mucho menos amaba, iba a declinar la oferta pero su madre, encantada con la idea, acepto por ella.

De golpe, se vio condenada a un matrimonio que no deseaba y a una desdichada vida con ese hombre. ¿Qué más daban los títulos si no había amor?

Daniel tenía que saberlo, corrió hacia él llorando para terminar contarle quien había resultado ser la pequeña que salvó y la recompensa que había recibido por ello, le suplicó también que huyesen juntos y de casarse. Para su sorpresa él estuvo de acuerdo, no deseaba perderla.

Pero de nuevo el destino parecía querer jugar una nueva carta en contra de ella y durante un apasionado beso que ambos se prodigaron fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña Blancanieves que por algún motivo había ido a por Regina y los había descubierto.

La niña salió corriendo por suerte, fue tras ella para poder explicarle lo que acababa de ver, Blancanieves estaba furiosa porque la quería como madre y aunque eso a Regina le conmovía tuvo que hacerle entender que no estaba bien obligar a una persona a casarse con otra sin apenas conocerse ni amarse. Al final parecía que la niña había logrado entenderlo todo y que además no diría nada de lo que había visto a nadie.

Regina creyó que podía respirar aliviada, que podía confiar en la palabra de la niña y esperar la noche en que ambos huirían.

Al fin la noche llegó, Regina fue a buscar a Daniel al establo pero allí los esperaba su madre, estaba furiosa, no podía creer que si hija fuese a tirar su vida por la borda por un mozo de cuadras, pese a que ella intentó hacerle entender a su madre cuáles eran sus deseos, parecía que su madre terminaba por entender después de un rato, lo parecía de verdad, así que bajo la guardia.

Quizás si no lo hubiese hecho hubiese podido salvar a Daniel cuando su madre le arrancó el corazón y lo destrozo delante de sus narices, sin que pudiese evitarlo.

Daniel murió en sus brazos y con él, el poco amor que podía sentir por su madre.

Fue por esa época que comenzó a aprender magia, con el mismo maestro que su madre, el Oscuro, también conocido como Rumpelstiltskin, justo cuando se casó con ese hombre y todo el odio y rencor que sentía comenzó a invadirla dando paso a la que sería llamada la Reina Malvada.

Odiaba a su madre, odiaba a su marido pero sobretodo, odiaba a esa pequeña mosquita muerta de Blancanieves, donde todos veían una dulce, inocente y bella niña ella solo veía una pequeña traidora que la había condenado.

La destruiría, tenía claro que pagaría por haberle destrozado la vida.

Pero poco a poco, había mucha gente que pagaría por lo que le habían hecho, eventualmente, todos caerían.

La primera persona que fue víctima de su venganza, fue su madre, la atacó el día de la boda, usando por primera vez su magia pero Rumpelstiltskin se las ingenió para abrir un portal a otro mundo llamado País de las Maravillas para Cora, aun asi, estaba lejos de Regina aunque ya la boda no podía evitarse.

Después, fue el turno de su marido, el rey Leopold, y fue el mismo quien trajo el modo de asesinarlo a su propio palacio.

Leopold había invitado a palacio a un Genio que había liberado de su lámpara y que se enamoro instantáneamente de ella, Regina al saberlo uso ese amor para trazar un plan, haciéndole creer al Genio que le correspondía escribió su "amor" en un diario para que su marido lo viese, aunque él la encerró en palacio para que no huyese con su amante, su padre, Henry, llevo a palacio una caja con varias víboras que Regina dejo cuidadosamente escondidas en la cama de su esposo, el cual evidentemente.

Y así fue como el Rey murió, uno menos se dijo Regina a sí misma, uno ya había caído victima de su venganza, ahora solo necesitaba deshacerse del Genio. Era mejor para ella, lo aborrecía.

Le fue muy sencillo, fue el propio Genio quien se auto culpó del asesino, creyendo estúpidamente que ella de verdad lo amaba, y cuando supo que ella lo había estado usando se encerró en un espejo para velar por siempre por ella y verla siempre. Termino siendo su espejo que ella usaría para sus propios fines.

Pero durante la época en que estuvo casada sucedió algo que le hizo pensar en que podía ser feliz, un día fue salvada de morir por Campanilla una hada que le explicó que si verdadero amor no era Daniel sino un hombre que había en una taberna donde ellas estaban y que tenía un león tatuado en el brazo.

Y por fin llegó su venganza ante la pequeña, aunque ya no era tan pequeña, pero eso era un detalle sin importancia, seguía siendo una criatura débil incapaz de defenderse, disfrutaría asesinándola.

No era tonta, así que sabía que no podía ser ella quien la matase directamente ya que sería la primera persona de la que sospechasen, así que gracias a la ayuda del Genio eligió a un Cazador para el trabajo. Solo tenía que traerle el corazón de la princesa y a cambio, ella prohibiría la matanza de lobos en su reino, algo sencillo de cumplir.

Cuando el Cazador volvió con el corazón sintió que no podía ser más feliz.

Aunque su felicidad duro muy poco ya que cuando lo quiso colocar mediante magia en su bóveda esto no funciono, señal de que no era un corazón humano. Furiosa, le arrancó el corazón al hombre que la había traicionado para colocarlo en el lugar del de ella. Obligándole a servirla y a compartir lecho siempre que ella lo necesitase, bajo amenaza de que lo asesinaría si osaba traicionarla de nuevo.

Durante muchos tiempo Regina estuvo dando caza a Blancanieves, la cual siempre encontraba un modo de escapar a las trampas que ella le colocaba, a veces con ayuda de aliados que luego ella se encargaba de castigar, contra más huía mas la detestaba y mas crecía el temor que el reino tenia hacia la Reina Malvada.

Así fue hasta que le llego la noticia de que el Rey Jorge había capturado al verdadero amor de la chica, entonces sabiendo que ella iría a rescatarlo para tenderle una trampa, ofreciéndole el morder una manzana previamente envenenada con la maldición del sueño a cambio de la vida del chico.

Disfrutó de su victoria, de saber que nada ni nadie podría despertarla jamás, por fin creía que todos habían pagado por el daño que le causaron hacia ya tanto tiempo, por fin podía descansar.

Pero por supuesto, encontraron el modo de devolver a Blancanieves a la vida, con un simple beso de su amor verdadero. Regina en aquellos momentos creyó que también debería haber asesinado al príncipe Encantador en cuanto tuvo ocasión.

No tuvo otra que aliarse con el Rey Jorge pero no fue la única que hizo una alianza, Blancanieves le tendió una trampa ayudada por la Hada Azul que termino con su captura y su condena a muerte. Pero fue Blancanieves quien la salvo, alegando que lo hacía por la joven que le había salvado la vida pero que a partir de ahora estaba desterrada del Reino, con ello ya había saldado la deuda que tenían.

Aun así, logro el modo, gracias al Oscuro, de colarse en la boda de Encantador y Blancanieves para amenazarles con que lanzaría una maldición que les borraría la memoria y los atraparía en una tierra sin magia.

Esa sería su venganza, aunque para llevarla a cabo perdería a lo que más amaba en este mundo, ya que su corazón era uno de los ingredientes para que se llevase a cabo.

Regina creyó ingenuamente que serviría con un corazón de su caballo predilecto. Entonces su se dio cuenta de que el correcto era el de su padre que intento hacerla entrar en razón para que olvidase todo ese odio y empezasen una nueva vida juntos, pero Regina no podía y entre lagrimas le arrancó el corazón a su padre.

Y así lanzó la maldición y su venganza se vio cumplida.

* * *

><p>Y al fin tuvo su ansiada felicidad, en la tierra sin magia, llamada Storybrooke donde solo ella y el Oscuro conservaban memorias de lo sucedido en el Bosque Encantado, ella se habia convertido en la alcaldesa del lugar, gozaba de la compañía del Cazador, ahora convertido en Sheriff Graham ,era respetada por todos, complacida pudo observar como Blancanieves y su adorado príncipe no disfrutaban de su final feliz, y eventualmente, adoptó a un niño al que llamó Henry en honor a su difunto padre.<p>

Tenía todo cuanto había deseado, por fin podía disfrutar de su final feliz.

Y así fueron pasando los años hasta que su hijo Henry, cuando tenía 10 años volvió a Storybrooke acompañado de una chica rubia, con chaqueta roja y un mini amarillo.

Inmediatamente supo quién era, la madre biológica de Henry, Emma Swan, el fruto del amor verdadero, quien rompería su maldición.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, luchar como nunca por su hijo y su felicidad, no iba a permitir que otro miembro de esa familia la arrebatase lo que llevaba deseando toda su vida.

En el proceso para echar a Emma Swan de sus vidas y de la ciudad hizo cosas horribles, entre ellas hacerle creer a su hijo que la verdad que le había ocultado, su verdadera identidad, era en realidad producto de un delirio suyo y que no era real.

Por si fuera poco, la Salvadora no tuvo suficiente con arrebatarle a Henry si no que sedujo a Graham, le arrebató también al hombre con quien compartía algo más que una amistad.

No tuvo más remedio que romperle el corazón, causándole la muerte.

Al final, Emma logró romper la maldición, pero era eso o dejar que Henry muriese, era lo mejor, el amor de ella por su hijo al que hacia escasos días que conocía los salvó a todos, le arrebató todo.

Tuvo que aprender a vivir con el odio de aquellos que recordaban lo que les había hecho, al menos su hijo seguía con ella, Emma no iba a llevárselo, era algo.

Tenía un hijo maravilloso, que veía siempre lo bueno en ella, justo como Robin.

Robin Hood.

Su amor verdadero.

Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para que se encontrasen de nuevo.

Ir a nunca jamás en busca de Henry, quien había sido llevado allí por secuaces de Pan debido a su corazón de " verdadero creyente", y la de nuevo una maldición, esta vez a cambio de parar el daño hecho por el enemigo de Garfio.

Esa fue la más dolorosa para ella, todo aquel que no perteneciese a Storybrooke volvería al Bosque Encantado, no podían evitarlo, Emma y Henry se quedarían allí, lo único que Regina hizo por su hijo fue restaurarles la memoria a ambos, haciéndoles creer que nunca los habían conocido y que Emma había criado a su hijo.

Fue por esa época que se reencontró con Robin Hood, un ladrón, la clase de hombre en que nunca se había fijado, y durante un tiempo intentó odiarle pero la atracción entre ellos era tan innegable que cuando volvieron de nuevo a Storybrooke gracias a la maldición que su hermana, la Malvada Bruja del Oeste había lanzando, sin memoria alguna de ese tiempo pasado en Bosque Encantado seguían atraídos el uno por el otro.

Fue inevitable que terminase sucediendo, él era el hombre del tatuaje de león en el brazo, su verdadero amor.

Confió lo suficientemente en él como para darle su corazón para que lo protegiese mientras luchaba contra Zelena.

Le amaba y ella a él, además sus hijos se llevaban bien entre ellos, la gente del pueblo volvió a confiar en ella.

No podía desear más.

Y entonces Emma y Hook fueron al pasado y al volver se trajeron algo con ellos.

O más bien alguien.

A Marian la mujer de Robin, la cual había sido ejecutada por Regina aunque en ese pasado que Emma y Hook cambiaron nunca llegó a suceder.

En aquel momento vio de nuevo su final feliz desaparecer.

Daba igual lo que hiciese, daba igual si era buena o mala, nunca obtendría lo que más deseaba.

Su final feliz.

_Siempre soy la villana, aun cuando no lo soy._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno xDD<strong>

**Esta es mi granito de arena al reto "La otra cara de la moneda" al que fui invitada.**

**He hecho lo que he podido, esta hecho entre descansos de examenes y trabajos pero he intentado hacerlo lo mas decente posible.**

**En fin, espero que os guste!**


End file.
